


Terapia de choque

by lilithbirthedme (triz_lilith)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Ansiedad social, Fobia Social, Horror, Other, Suspense, algo de terror, descripción muy específica y descriptiva de la enfermedad mental, enfermedades mentales, escrito en primera persona, gotico casi, mc es como levi casi, mc genero fluido, mc llega al devildorm, mc no binario, mc reacciona de una forma más normal, mucha incoherencia de pronombres, no hay romance, palabrotas, realista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triz_lilith/pseuds/lilithbirthedme
Summary: Mc llega al devildom y tiene una reación mucho más humana que como nos lo presenta el juego. Mc había estado trabajando en su fobia social antes de todo esto y esta situación solo ha hecho que todo su trabajo se fuese a pique. El peor momento de MC en el devildorm sale a luz."Había algo tremendamente humano en esos ojos negros. No sabía exactamente si estaba hablando con Lucifer el demonio o el ángel"
Kudos: 3





	Terapia de choque

**Author's Note:**

> Hay MUCHA incoherencia de pronombres. A MC es genero fluido, le da igual que la vean como una mujer. En su cabeza utiliza el neutro que en español es masculino. Y luego utiliza a su antojo los pronombres.  
> Escrito en primera persona  
> Español de España. (No hay usted *se encoje de hombros*)
> 
> Cuidado: Hay mucho angst en cierto punto, si eres muy empático puedes acabar sintiendo lo que siente mc. Trata de una enfermedad mental y este mc que he creado. No hay romance ni es romántico estar enfermo. Mc se comporta un poco como leviatán pero llevado al extremo y puede ser que arroje un poco de luz sobre este personaje.

Tengo 20 años, sobreviví a una pandemia global y cuando creí que nada más me podría sorprender me despierto en un mundo nuevo llamado Devildom. Estos son los peores dos días de mi vida.

Seguía apagando y encendiendo la pantalla de mi móvil esperando que de alguna forma cogiese la cobertura pero no, aquí no funcionaba. Era peor que irse a corea del norte, al menos allí sé que son humanos. Todavía no salía de mi asombro. Resultaba que los cristianos tenían razón; el mundo de los demonios existe y por lo que me dicen el de los ángeles también. “Tengo que volver a casa” me dije a mi mismo. Cogí el móvil que me dieron al llegar y busqué en mi agenda el teléfono de Lucifer.

Hola Lucifer

Necesito hablar contigo

¿Tienes un momento?

Por supuesto

Ven a mi despacho

Sentía la ansiedad subir por mi estómago. Por si no fuera poco tener que lidiar con mis propias taras mentales en mi mundo ahora no tengo ayuda profesional aquí. Recordé los ejercicios de respiración y en contra de mi propia urgencia me dediqué unos minutos. Al terminar me sentía superficialmente más relajado, cosa que no duraría mucho puesto que tal cual salí de mi cama me dí de bruces con la alfombra.

“mierda” dije en voz alta. Me levanté y alisé el uniforme que me dieron, me miré en el reflejo de la pantalla de mi móvil y me dije: “nadie ha visto nada. Aquí no ha pasado nada” Seguía dando bocanadas de aire más largas intentando evadir estos pensamientos que me atacaban a medida que caminaba hacia la puerta. Con el pomo en la mano me dije: “no te va a pasar nada. Todo va a estar bien”

Abrí la puerta y solo sentí el estrépito de un cuerpo cayendo encima de mí.

—”¡Eh humana! Ten cuidado” el demonio de pelo blanquecino estaba encima de mí. Tan pronto como me dí cuenta de lo que estaba pasando comencé a gatear hacia atrás.

—”Eh... ¿Mamón?”- dije intentando recordar su nombre mientras me ponía sobre mis pies —”no vuelvas a cotillear”

—”¡Yo no estaba escuchando! ¿Quién te crees que eres?”— responde el chico que llevaba gafas de sol aunque en este mundo no hubiese luz solar.

—”Sí Mamón, lo que sea. Por favor, vete de mi habitación”— Sí, lo sé. Hasta yo mismo me doy cuenta de que estoy volviendo a ser territorial con este espacio. Había adquirido durante todos estos años este mecanismo de defensa en mi propia casa. Mi habitación siempre fue el único lugar dónde me sentía seguro. Juraría que tras todo el trabajo con mi psicólogo no pasaría nunca más, sin embargo llevaba dos días encerrado en esto que considero mi refugio.

—”Otra igual que Leviatán”— No entendí la referencia pero salí cerrando detrás de él. Al lado de la puerta se encontraba Asmodeus junto a Beelzebub disimulando que ellos tampoco estaban allí para escuchar.

—”¡Vaya! Mira quién ha salido” —dice sonriente Asmodeus. No nos vamos a mentir, este hombre... que diga demonio, parecía una estatua griega. Claramente se preocupa mucho por su imagen y las cosas como son además de ser precioso parece encantador.

—”Voy al baño”—dije más hacia mí que para él. Me hice paso entre la estatua griega y el demonio pelirrojo con el que no había intercambiado palabra en todo este tiempo. La verdad es que su figura imponía bastante y que fuese tan callado no ayudaba.

Antes de doblar la esquina oigo —”¡oy! El baño no es por ahí”— “ya lo sé” me digo hacia mis adentros sintiendo que les pierdo de vista.

Bajo el ritmo de mis pasos mientras subo las escaleras llenas de retratos que parecen seguirme con la mirada. Como la Giocconda que da igual desde dónde la mires, siempre te está mirando. Segunda planta y uno de los dos pasillos es notablemente más oscuro. “No puede ser aquí. ¿Verdad?” digo mientras camino en el pasillo iluminado con velas. Me recordaba a la película de Drácula cuando en general la casa de las lamentaciones no es tan lúgubre, al menos por dentro. Llamé a la puerta y entré.

—” Hola Lucifer. Quería hablar contigo” —dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa dónde estaba sentado. Ahora delante de él, siento que se empieza a crear un nudo en mi garganta que amenazaba con quebrar mi voz en cualquier momento

—” Dime ¿Estás cómoda aquí en el Devildom?” —me dice sonriente —” Sí” —Sonrío de vuelta. “Mentira, no lo estoy ¿Por qué he dicho eso?”

—”Eehh.. Verás... Sobre el intercambio” —empiezo, aunque me interrumpe —” siéntate”—a lo que solo sigo las instrucciones.

—” Dime ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?” —él estaba sonriente, aunque si te soy sincero era más tenebroso pensar que la figura de Lucifer me sonría a la cara. Cogiendo el poco coraje que me queda empiezo

—” A ver, me parece muy bien que vosotros los demonios queráis entablar relaciones cordiales con los humanos y los ángeles mediante este intercambio cultural.”

—” Me alegra oír que estés de acuerdo con el proyecto de Diávolo” —dice claramente satisfecho consigo mismo —” Pero verás...” —continúo y ya sé que el nudo en la garganta me ha dejado mudo

—” ¿Sí?” — dice en tono calmado “Ahora tengo que responder yo y no puedo” Siento mi corazón latir a quinientos por hora. Sé que huele el miedo lo que me hace sentir más intimidado aún. Mis ojos se van a la mesa que hay en frente de mí y siento como mis hombros se encogen. —” Necesito un segundo” —alcanzo a balbucear mientras siento la presión de mi estómago subir a mi cabeza

—” ¿Quieres un té?” —Ese sería el único favor que me haría claramente viendo que estoy a punto de colapsar —” Si, por favor” —Digo mientras mi voz se rompe.

Se levanta a preparar el té. Solo cuando está de espaldas a mí siento que puedo respirar. Había estado conteniendo la respiración todo ese rato y sentía las lágrimas amenazando con salirse de mis ojos. Me ofrece la taza de té y sin pensarlo cojo su brazo.

—” Llévame a mi mundo” —imploro inconscientemente “Mierda, no era así. Le iba a explicar que en mi mundo los intercambios los hacen la gente que quiere y no va así de arbitrario. Le contaría que conozco amigas mías brujas que estarían encantadas de estar aquí en mi lugar. Que tengo una vida que dejé a medias. Que mi familia estaría preocupada por mí”, “Bueno, esto último es mentira, pero la verdad es que el argumento puede funcionar” No puedo levantar la vista que tengo fija en el té, pero sé que él está tan sorprendido como yo con mi propia reacción. Tan solo ahora me doy cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo.

—” Lo siento” — digo soltando el brazo para coger el té —” Lo siento, es mucho que asimilar. No quería ser así”—Me siento avergonzado por haber hecho eso, empiezo a sentir líquido en la esquina de mis ojos amenazando con exponerme más aún de lo que ya lo he hecho yo en 5 minutos que llevo. Bebo un poco en parte para intentar ocultar mi cara y para poder evadirme de esta situación. No puedo levantar la vista del té que ahora reposa en mi regazo.

—” Lucifer, quiero ser honesta” — empiezo aún con la voz muy débil —”no soy la mejor candidata para este intercambio. Ni estoy bautizada, ni tengo interés en el ocultismo ni en la brujería. Soy un estudiante universitario en mi mundo. Tengo mis amigos, mi familia y mis asuntos por resolver allí. Conozco a gente que estaría más que dispuesta a participar en este intercambio a la primera oportunidad que les diesen. No es tarde para elegir otra persona. Te puedo presentar a gente y así iría más rápido.”—

Aunque no satisfecho con la forma en la que lo he dicho considero que he dicho todos los argumentos que tengo a mi favor. En algún momento de mi discurso había encontrado el valor para mirarle a la cara. La cual ahora perpleja no quitaban su vista de mí. Había algo tremendamente humano en esos ojos negros. No sabía exactamente si estaba hablando con Lucifer el demonio o el ángel. Los segundos se hacían horas en el silencio de la habitación con su mirada clavada en mí. Me vuelvo a poner más nervioso, bebo el té en mis manos y miro hacia otro lado. Cualquier cosa, un cuadro, una vela, un mueble, lo que fuera que me sacase mentalmente de esta conversación.

—” No puedo hacer eso” —lamenta y siento que alguno de mis argumentos había llegado a él haciéndome pensar que todavía le podría convencer.

—” ¿De veras no hay ninguna forma? El curso apenas ha empezado y se podría poner al día de lo poco que llevamos” — Sería lo último que diría en esta discusión

—” He dicho que no puedo” —dice ahora de forma contundente y siento como en mi cabeza se cierra una puerta.

Otra vez bañados en silencio miro a la taza que hace poco me daba consuelo, vacía ahora. La dejo en la mesa y nervioso me levanto de la silla.

—” Gracias por dedicarme estos minutos de tu tiempo” —digo con la voz rota caminando hacia la puerta. Él se adelanta y abre la puerta, pero antes de salir me atrevo a decir mirándole

—”si de verdad no hay ninguna razón para que esté yo aquí más que por pura suerte no te importaría que fuese yo o cualquier otro humano” —a lo que no recibo respuesta alguna.

Salgo de esa oficina, oigo como la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas estoy arropado por la oscuridad de aquel pasillo lúgubre apenas alumbrado con candelabros. Siento el miedo más primario dentro de mí encender todos los engranajes de mi cuerpo y empiezo a correr. Corro en este pasillo interminable esperando alcanzar las escaleras. Mi cara arrugada intentando aguantar todo lo que llevo 15 minutos aguantando. “Solo un poco más” me digo. Bajo las escaleras corriendo sin darme cuenta de que alguien más sube y me choco. Miro por un segundo y veo que es Satán. También estaba encerrado en su mundo con su libro, ahora en el suelo por el golpe.

—” Lo siento mucho” —digo sin pararme más. Sigo corriendo escaleras a bajo

—” ¿Estás bien?” —me dice. “¿Me habrá visto la cara?” me pregunto

—” Sí ¿Por qué no lo estaría?” — digo sin mirar hacia atrás con el tono más amable y jovial que puedo fingir.

Doblo la esquina y ya veo la puerta de mi habitación a unos pocos metros de mí. Quiero esprintar hacia la superficie, hacia mi refugio, pero antes de tan solo lanzarme hay algo que me lo impide. Grito y me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con unos ojos azules que, aunque no necesariamente amenazantes la oscuridad del pasillo y el momento me hace sentir una presa que ha sido cazada.

— “No estás bien” —dice con aparente tono preocupado ¿O es curiosidad? No logro descifrarle. “Me ha alcanzado” miro otra vez a la puerta cuyos bordes iluminados por la luz de dentro cada vez se aleja más de mí.

—” Claro que no lo estoy ¡Déjame!” dijo forcejeando con él.

Él me suelta y sé que si no me marcho ahora puedo colapsar. Así que corro hacia la puerta y la cierro detrás de mí haciendo que el peso de mi cuerpo sea el tope. Siento que estoy a salvo, en la luz cálida de mi refugio. Nadie puede entrar, nada puede pasar y nadie me puede hacerme daño. Así que dejo mi cuerpo caer en mi cama mientras me dejo por fin liberar todo lo que llevaba dentro.


End file.
